


Premier Danseur

by siamesedaydream



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, MCU AU Fest, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siamesedaydream/pseuds/siamesedaydream
Summary: A 40s ballet AU in which (pre-serum) Steve is an aspiring stage make-up artist who knows very little about ballet, and wants to know more about his client; premier danseur James Buchanan Barnes.





	Premier Danseur

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one of many.

Steve always found himself hopelessly lost in the slightest of intimate situations. Why he was pursuing a career is stage make-up artistry was therefore lost on him.

In the poor boy's defence he had expected a comfortable workplace environment of women, which it was...

...mostly.

But there's always an exception to this 'mostly' and for Steve, that came in the hormone-inducing form of James Buchanan Barnes.

Steve doesn't know his real name however, as James had simply introduced himself as 'premier danseur'. Having very little knowledge of ballet terms and an overwhelming loss of common sense at Barnes' presence, he'd assumed the title to be his name.

 

"Premierdanseur", Steve nods towards the man as he walks towards the dresser. James sends a small smile that makes Steve feel as though he may be missing something.

"Am I, pronouncing your name wrong? Sir?"

James simply turns his chair and seats himself facing the back, head resting onto his arms, "Not at all Stevie".

"Your condescending tone suggests otherwise sir".

"Not condescending... humored".

"Why?"

"You're to prepare me for stage, not ask questions. Correct?"

Steve's lips form a thin line over the words threatening to spill as he pulls up a stool and takes a seat in front of him. 

 

"Your hair", he murmurs, holding a band to James' direction.

"What about it?"

"Sir, can you please put it up".

"Only if you stop calling me sir".

"That's a formal necessity unfortunately,  _sir"._

The sultry tone of Steve's address isn't unnoticed by James.

 

"Well", he grins, "If you'll address me as royalty perhaps you should _treat_ me as such".

Steve blinks at him a few times, unsure as to whether the returned sultriness was of his own imagination, "Y-yes, of course".

He stands up but is stopped by a firm grip on his forearm and a raised eyebrow. His face flushes as he lets out a soft, "Sir".

James releases his grip and lets out a contented sigh as Steve stands to pull his long hair back into a loop away from his face.

 

"Your hair truly is at an awfully awkward length, sir", he admits, tucking stray hair framing the side of his face to behind his ears.

"The same could be said for your height Stevie".

"I'm a growing boy, Sir", he counters, tilting James' face upwards and to his left.

"Boy, hm?"

"Yes sir, seventeen".

James' eyes subtly widen briefly, "W-well, can't grow into what you don't have".

"Explains your immaturi-", Steve stops at James' grip below his face.

"You've got quite the mouth for a  _seventeen_ year-old  _boy_ ", he murmurs.

 

Steve hasn't got a comeback handy, no amount of quips can get you out of James Barnes' grip.

"And all of a sudden it's gone again", he grins, "Lost for words?"

Steve tries to nod but groans as he can't budge from the force.

"Jesus, anyone would think", he whispers, leaning closer into his ear, "that you're enjoying this far too much".

"S-same goes f-for you sir".

"Y-your points d-d-don't come acr-o-oss as well when you're st-t-tut-t-ttering them".

Steve forcibly pushes out of his grip with a scowl, "Are you bullying me or flirting with me premierdanseur?"

 

And all James can do is laugh and move his hand back to a firm but comforting caress of Steve's jaw.

"I'm sorry I can't keep it up any longer, my name isn't premierdanseur".

"W-what is it then?"

"Premier, space, danseur, is my title in the company; As in the lead male dancer".

Steve's eyes widen in embarrassment, "That's uh-"

"Embarrassing?" James interrupts.

"Yes"

"No I find it quite endearing Stevie"

 

"What is your name then?" Steve asks, ignoring his comment.

"James Barnes", he smiles, leaning forwards once again as his other hands slides to rest too far up his leg to be considered the knee, "But you can call me Buck".

"So, y-you are flirting with m-me... Buck".

"Indeed I am Stevie, and I would love to continue your underwhelming version of foreplay but you have", he pauses to look down at Steve's watch, ignoring his scowl, "three minutes left to pretty up my face".

"Actually my watch is slow, your time in make-up is done for today", Steve exaggeratedly sighs, "A shame really, I'll miss you so very much".

James rolls his lips inwards, catching the bottom at his teeth, "As I will miss your sarcasm-laced insults to my character", he murmurs, standing up to leave. 

 

Steve catches him quickly at the door, thin fingers grazing over his upper arm, "Well, I have to find _something_ to insult because I definitely can't target your appearance".

James looks down at Steve through his dark eyelashes as he lets out a deep breath, "Is your watch actually slow, Steve?"

"N-no, we uh, we have about a minute".

"I'm not sure how quick you think I am", James drones, "But  _I_ need far longer than a minute to pretty up _your_ face. 

Steve gapes absently, looking down with a blush.

"Although, I suppose you're face is already pretty enough", James smiles as he opens the door, "I'll be seeing you Stevie".


End file.
